The Dark Side
by queencheeseit
Summary: The story takes place during The Last Jedi as Kyle Ren tries to understand the force pulling him and Rey together and tries to piece together the rest of himself. Ultimately asking the question, what is the Dark Side and is it worth it?


Kylo shot up from his sleep in a cold sweat. His breath was sharp and his heart was beating a mile-a-minute. He thought what he did would help this be easier, but instead it caused an unrelenting pain. He was being haunted by himself, or rather a version of himself he hated.

He stared at the chronometer on the desk and cursed. He chucked his pillow at the wall and combed his fingers through his hair. Once again his sleep schedule was messed up by these _nightmares_. He couldn't possibly escape this and he couldn't embrace it either. He stood up from his bed and threw on his clothes. Afterall, he might as well start the day earlier.

He walked through the ship like a ghost or rather a zombie. The troops that were awake noticed the dark circles that complimented his eyes and realized that they probably shouldn't talk to him. He glared at anyone who as simply breathed in his direction, and cursed at any droid that beeps too loud. He eventually made it to the control room where Hux was barking at one of the workers. Apparently, he too had a hard time going to sleep. Perhaps the _Dark Side_ was just a never ending nightmare or maybe it came with insomnia, either way Kylo was receiving.

Eventually, Hux grew louder and louder which increased Kylo's annoyance. He walked over to the ginger haired man and grabbed his shoulder. Hux jumped a little and then looked at Kylo as though he just tasted the sourest fruit in the galaxy. Hux always appeared that way though. Kylo looked at the worker and commanded, "What is so important that your barking has awoken me from rooms away?"

Hux pursed his lips again in displeasure. "That is none of your concern, Ren," he spat.

Everything about Hux was disgusting and displeasing to Kylo. He reminded him of a gungan that drank too much citrus, and at the same time a kicked puppy. Either way, Kylo was going to get him to stop barking no matter the cost.

Kylo placed a hand on the worker's coat and held him up. "Well, if you won't tell me _he_ will."

Hux rolled his eyes, "Carry on then."

The worker began to plead for his life. He promised so many things and told Kylo the same sab story he hears by every "innocent" person. Kylo scoffed at the worker and threw him against the window. The other workers ran to the fallen man to see if he needed help. Kylo tried to ignore all the noises from the people, but instead it boiled in him. Suddenly the man was floating in the air gasping for his breath. Kylo shot his head at the workers and yelled, "Get back to work!"

They all ran back to their stations and Kylo let the man fall to the ground again as he stormed out of the control room. While in the hallway Kylo caught a glimpse of his reflection. He stared for a while and remembered that he had yet to get his scar fixed. He touched it and winced. He turned to go to the medical ward quickly.

He arrived and saw the black droid organizing some sorts of medicines. He sat down and coughed. The droid looked over at him with no expression, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Fix this," he pointed at his scar and the droid stopped what he was doing and began to work on Kylo's scar. Whatever the droid was applying to his face burned, but he refused to show any weakness to a lifeless being. After the droid finished applying the medicine it left the room to look for the bandages. Kylo sat in the chair waiting for the droid to return. He looked down at his hands and stared at the callouses. He felt a sudden gust of wind and assumed that the door opened, but when he looked up he didn't see the droid.

He looked into her brown eyes with confusion. _How did she get into the ship? How come the guards didn't notice her? Why was she sitting down in front of me as if nothing was wrong?_

Kylo's eyes danced around her in confusion. He was captured by her as she began to tremble and reached for her blaster. She aimed it at him and shot. He felt a sudden sharp pain to his abdomen and held his stomach. However, when he looked down there was nothing there. No blood stain and no puncture. He was absolutely terrified. _How did she have this power?_ It suddenly occurred to him and he stood up abruptly and watched as she ran. He chased after her and stopped suddenly. He held out his hand as a grand gesture and ordered her, "You _will_ bring Skywalker to me."

He watched as she trembled. He took a step closer and looked her in the eyes. He watched her every movement and then looked around at his own surroundings. It was obvious now that she wasn't here at all. She was still with Skywalker and it really began to boil his blood. _Why can't she just trust me?_

That wasn't the issue at hand though. He wanted to understand what was connecting them and what exactly was going on.

"Do you see my surroundings," he asked genuinely. He waited for her response, but instead she stared at him only breathing. He continued to look at her, "I can't see yours."

He hoped she would respond, but instead her breaths grew short again. _Does she hate me that much? Am I really -_

She shot her head in the opposite direction and he realized that she was with _him_. He asked her but she remained still. He went to command her only to watch her disappear. _What was going on?_

He marched into the clinic and sat down for the droid to finish bandaging his scar, but his thoughts were raging. What is the meaning of this? Why is the force connecting us? Why her?


End file.
